Secure implementations of cryptographic protocols sometimes rely on the use of true random numbers: numbers which are generated in a non-deterministic way and are, therefore, unpredictable. As a result, many integrated circuits (ICs) include a true random number generator (TRNG) to provide a source of these numbers. Care must be taken, however, to obscure the TRNG because, otherwise, an implementation may lend itself to active probing attacks.